parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Panthy Poppins
Disney and BBC's movie-spoof and this is a parody of Disney's "Mary Poppins". ''Cast: *Panthy (Noah's Ark/El Arca) as Mary Poppins'' *''Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Bert'' *''Sagwa and Sally Sheep (Ruby Rabbit) as Jane Banks'' *''Tracy and Tiana Tiger (Ruby Rabbit) as Michael Banks'' *''Ben and Buster Badger (Ruby Rabbit) as Mr Banks'' *''Ruby and Rita Rabbit (Ruby Rabbit) as Mrs Banks'' *''Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Mrs Brill'' *''Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Ellen'' *''Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Katie Nana'' *''Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Uncle Albert'' *''Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) as Mr Dawes Jr'' *''Kaa (The Jungle Book) as Mr Dawes Sr'' *''Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) as the Constable'' *''Robin Hood (Robin Hood) as Admiral Boom'' *''Little John (Robin Hood) as Mr Binnacle'' *''Duchess (The Aristocats) as the Birdwoman'' *''Patch, Lucky, Penny (101 Dalmatians) and Cadpig (101 Dalmatians (Series)) as Andrew'' *''Buzzy, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy (The Jungle Book) as the Penguin Waiters'' *''The Aristocats Characters as the Cartoon People'' *''Various Animals as the Live Action People'' *''Fern and Flora Fox (Ruby Rabbit) as the Fox'' ''Scene Index: *Panthy Poppins Part 1: Opening Credits/Cherry Tree Lane/"Sister Suffragette"'' *''Panthy Poppins Part 2: "The Life I Lead"/Colonel Hathi Arrives/"The Perfect Pantheress"'' *''Panthy Poppins Part 3: The Nannies Blew Away/Panthy Arrives/"A Spoonful of Sugar"'' *''Panthy Poppins Part 4: Panthy, Tracy and Tiana Tiger and Sagwa and Sally meets Bagheera/"Jolly Holiday"'' *''Panthy Poppins Part 5: Time for Tea/Fox Hunt/Panthy Wins the Race'' *''Panthy Poppins Part 6: "Supercalifragilisticexpialidoucious"/"Stay Awake"'' *''Panthy Poppins Part 7: Ben and Buster Badger and Ruby and Rita Rabbit eats Breakfast'' *''Panthy Poppins Part 8: Panthy, Tracy and Tiana Tiger, Sagwa and Sally Sheep and Bagheera meets Tigger/"I Love to Laugh"'' *''Panthy Poppins Part 9: "A British Bank"/"Feed the Birds"'' *''Panthy Poppins Part 10: Ben and Buster Badger, Sagwa and Sally Sheep and Tracy and Tiana Tiger Went to the Bank/"Fidelity Fiduciary Bank"/The Bank Run'' *''Panthy Poppins Part 11: Sagwa and Sally Sheep and Tracy and Tiana Tiger meets Bagheera/"Chim-Chim-Cher-ee"/March Over the Rooftops'' *''Panthy Poppins Part 12: "Step in Time"'' *''Panthy Poppins Part 13: A Call from the Banks/"A Man Has Dreams"'' *''Panthy Poppins Part 14: Ben and Buster Badger Went to the Bank/Ben and Buster Badger meets Kaa, Sir Hiss and the Snakes'' *''Panthy Poppins Part 15: Panthy Pack Those Things Up/"Let's Go Fly a Kite"/Panthy will returns/Closing Credits'' ''Dedicated To: *CoolZDanethe5th'' *''MichaelSar12IsBack'' *''ZactheBear Surman'' *''TheMichaelCityMaker'' *''DisneyJSman'' *''NickyHelp'' *''TheTrueDisneyKing'' *''Stephen Druschke'' *''ToonJoey34'' *''SuperJNG18'' *''youknowhatmoviesucks'' *''nikkdisneylover8390'' *''Princess Rapunzel'' *''strongdrew041'' *''MisterCartoonMovie'' *''Mangastar91'' *''TheTrainboy43DisneyStyle'' *''The Girls Team'' *''Alejandro Dìaz Peña'' *''TheFoxPrince11'' *''TheBeckster1000'' *''PierrickCanalFamile'' *''Tomarmstrong14'' *''Hart JuniorTHX'' *''TiggerRockz'' *''Joshua8150'' *''disneystyle172'' *''SkunkRockz'' *''Disney and Thomas'' *''Disney and Sega'' *''76859Thomas'' *''TheDisneyLover58'' *''CoolZClassic'' *''Brucesmovies1'' ''Songs Featured: *"Sister Suffragette"'' *''"The Life I Lead"'' *''"The Perfect Nanny"'' *''"A Spoonful of Sugar"'' *''"Jolly Holiday"'' *''"Penguin Dance"'' *''"Supercalifragilisticexpialidoucious"'' *''"Stay Awake"'' *''"I Love to Laugh"'' *''"A British Bank"'' *''"Feed the Birds"'' *''"Fidelity Fiduciary Bank"'' *''"Chim-Chim Cher-ee"'' *''"Step in Time"'' *''"A Man has Dreams"'' *''"Let's Go Fly a Kite"'' ''Movie Used: *Mary Poppins (1964)'' ''Clips from Movies and TV Programmes/TV Shows Featured: *Noah's Ark/El Arca'' *''The Jungle Book 1'' *''The Jungle Book 2'' *''Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild'' *''Ruby Rabbit'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Cats Don't Dance'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure: A Search for Chistopher Robin'' *''Winnie the Pooh: Playtime'' *''Winnie the Pooh: Friendship'' * Winnie the Pooh: Growing Up *''Winnie the Pooh: Learning'' *''Winnie the Pooh: Storybook'' * The Magical World of Winnie the Pooh *''Winnie the Pooh (2011)'' *''The Tigger Movie'' *''Piglet's Big Movie'' *''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' *''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' *''Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving'' *''The Book of Pooh'' *''My Friends Tigger and Pooh'' *''Robin Hood'' *''The Aristocats'' *''101 Dalmatians (Animated)'' *''101 Dalmatians (Series)'' * Teletubbies *''Hello Kitty'' *''In the Night Garden'' *''The Muppets'' *''Sesame Street'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Disney'' *''Pingu'' *''The Hoobs'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''Anglina Ballerina'' Category:Disney and BBC Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Mary Poppins Movies